In a plasma system, a signal source generates a radio frequency (RF) signal to provide to a plasma chamber. When the signal is received by the plasma chamber, a gas within the plasma chamber is ignited to generate plasma within the plasma chamber.
The plasma is used for a wide variety of operations on a substrate, e.g., cleaning the substrate, processing the substrate, performing deposition of oxides on the substrate, etching the substrate, etc. During performance of the operations, a variety of impediments are faced. For example, there may be plasma unconfinement within the plasma chamber. As another example, there may be arcing or plasma drop-out. Such events reduce wafer yield and increase time and costs associated with performing the operations.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.